custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Jadekaiser
Hallo an alle! I'ch bin Jadekaiser und seit 2001 Bionicle Fan. Alles hat mit einem Bohrok Pahrak begonnen. Anders als bei vielen anderen die sich auch mit dem orginal Storylines und dazugehörigen Daten und Fakten beschäfftigen, ist mein Hauptinterrese das Schreiben von eigenen Bionicle Geschichten und dem Entwerfen von selbst erfundenen Toa und Matoranern. '''M'eine Projekte spielen in dem gleichen Universen wie die orginal Bionicle Geschichte. Sie stellen fictive Nebhandlungen dar die an den ein oder anderen Stellen an die orginal Geschichte anknüpfen könnten. Aber mittlerweile hat sich aber auch dies geändert. So das nur noch Orte, Namen und die ein oder andere Technik aus der orginal Storyline stammt. 'I'ch möchte noch mal anmerken das Orte und Ereignisse in meinen Geschichten nur als Orientierung dienen. Meine ersten Toa Charakter war der aus der orginal Story stammte war Toa Tuyet, da ich ein großer Fan von ihr bin. Da es von Tuyet keine officielle Figur gab, baute ich mir ebend eine für meine Fanfictions. Das gleiche tat ich später auch für den Charakter Nidihiki und Nikila tat, für die gab es auch keine Toa Figuren. Sie weichen aber von den Beschreibungen der orginal Daten ab. Neben bei bemerkt, sie alle sind in der orginal Storyline umgekommen. '''Drei Gründe warum ich Figuren umbaue: J'ede umgebaute Figur ist ein Unikat. '''E's handelt sich um fictive Charaktere. 'E's macht einfach spass, eigende Figuren zu entwerfen. '''Ausnahme: S'obald meine Saga Bionicle Wars abgeschlossen ist, beginne ich ein neues Projekt das auf die 2009 Bionicle Line aufbaut. Dieses Projekt ist auch eine Fanfiction, ist aber mal von Charakteren, Handlung und kleinen Handlungsgrundlagen, an das orginal Bara Magna und seinen Völkern gebunden. Weshalb noch einige Rescherschen laufen bevor ich mit dem eigendlichen Schreiben an ??? beginnen werde. Bisher habe zu dem Projekt einige Ideen zusammengestellt. '''E's sind bereits einige Charaktere und deren Profil fertig gestellt und einige in Arbeit. Es wird aber noch etwas dauern, bis ich alle Hauptrollen und Nebenrollen erstellt und zugeordnet haben werde. Zuweilen auch da noch nicht all zu viel über Bara Magna bekannt ist. Zur Zeit lese ich neben den Wiki Nui Beiträgen auch die englischen Quellen und andere die ich so finde. Aber vorweg gesagt sie sind nich so spectakulär um groß über sie zu schreiben. Meine Beiträge: '''Der Geheime Rat Kompendium Bild:Igni_mit_Masterblades.JPG |Toa Inika Jadek Bild:Toa_Levika_a.JPG|Toa Mahnika Levika Bild:Toa_Matokai_Renui.JPG|Toa Matokai Bild:Azusa_mit_MKP.JPG|Toa Azusa Kakama Bild:Tuyet.JPG|Toa Tuyet Hunter Seeker Bild:Toa_Takafu_Hunterseekr_silver.JPG|Toa Takafu Hunterseeker Team Shadow Cleaner Bild:Scorpi_mit_Inferno_Blaster.JPG|Shadow Cleaner Skorpi Bild:Shadow_Cleaner.JPG|The Shadow Cleaner Bild:Lillidh_Cosmos_Claws.JPG|Toa Lillidh Dark Bild:Memphit_Xavin.JPG|Memphite Xavin Team Hellgate Bild:Hellgate_Toa_B.I.M.A.JPG|Toa Shadow Bima Bild:Toa_B.I.M.A_und_Lariska_Hellgate_Schema.JPG|Team Hellgate Bild:Hellgate_Toa_Lariska_mit_Helm.JPG|Hellgate Lariska Team Renuin Bild:Nikila_20092.JPG|Toa Nikila Bild:Imani_pw._1.JPG|Toa Imani Bild:Nidihiki_2009.JPG|Toa Nidihiki Renui Bimas Freunde Bild:Nadija.JPG|Nadja Bild:Grandel.JPG|Grandel Bild:Snowhead.JPG|Snowhead Bild:Saphiria_KAL.JPG|Saphiria KAL Bild:Jadekaiser.JPG|Jadekaiser Bild:Snowball.JPG|Snowball Bild:Saphine.JPG|Saphine Bild:Goltan.JPG| Goltan Bild:Frostus.JPG| Frostus Der Orden von Mata Nui Kompendium Bild:Titan_Axonn.JPG|Titan Axonn mit Apokalypse Bewaffnung Bild:Brutaka_08.JPG|Titan Brutaka mit Apokalypse Bewaffnung Bild:Takanuva_Edel.JPG|Titan Mata Nui Der Senat von Olda Nui Kompendium Bild:Pekka_und_Makai.JPG|Pekka und Makai Senatoren der Geheimen Gemeinde Bild:Ehrias_und_Amaya.JPG|Ehrias und Amaya Senatoren der Geheimen Gemeinde Bild:Vhika_und_Makani.JPG|Vhika und Makani Senatorinnen der Geheimen Gemeinde Bild:Salumi_und_Kuhul.JPG|Salumi und Kuhul Bild:Matoranerin_blau_a.JPG|Lilu Bild:Matoraner_Weiß_a.JPG|Lumi Bild:Matoraner_orange_av.JPG|Ahmon Bild:Matoranerin_Marlene.JPG|Senator u. M S F Oberst Marlene Bild:Matoraber_Ahokii.JPG| Senator u.M S F Oberst Ahokii Bild:Pakari_Tops.JPG|Agetn Tops Bild:Turaga_Rufus.JPG|Senator des Geheimen Rates Rufus Bild:Matoranerin_Lucretcia.JPG|Senatorin des Geheimen Rates Lucretcis ( ist die Frau von Rufus ) Bild:Turaga_Dume_a.JPG|Senator Dume, Oberst. Admirals der Vahki Garde Bild:Brigahmi_a.JPG|Brigahmi Xavin Bild:Dialgo_a.JPG|Dialgo Xavin Bild:Horus.JPG|Bezirks Admiral Horus Bild:Goro.JPG|Bezirks Admirälin Bastet Bild:Anubis.JPG|Bezirks Admiral Anubis Bild:Athene.JPG|Bezirks Admirälin Isis Makuta und Bioaliens Kompendium Bild:Allexia_Bioalien.JPG|Bioalien Allexia "Mother" Bild:Bioalien_und_Vorox.JPG| Allexia mit neuen Freunden Bild:Die_erste_Jagdgruppe.JPG|Die erste Jagdgruppe Das Wüsten Volk (Federation of the Hunters) Bild:Jäger_Krieger.JPG|Kahshuk der Jäger Bild:Zesk.JPG|Kron u. Mihamik Bild:Jäger_Krieger_2.JPG|Jagush die Jägerin Bild:Zesk_2.JPG|Lakush und Rihgosh Die Kaiser Garde Kompendium Informationen und Nebenbrojekte: Chronologie der neuen Legenden: Benutzer:Jadekaiser/Preise Die Bionicle die ich besitze: 3 Toa Flugmaschinen 12 Toa: 17 Matoraner 4 Titanen 3 Makuta 3 Rahkshi 4 Vahki 3 Visorak 3 Bohrok Kal 3 Bohrok 3 Bohrok VA Bemerkung: A'n allen Figuren habe ich diverse Veränderungen vorgenommen wo durch sie alle in irgend einer, nicht immer auf dem ersten Blick aufallenden Art, vom Orginal abweichen. Daher habe ich nicht die Set Nummern und Namen mit angeben. Von „http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Jadekaiser“ Geschichten in denen ich vorkomme: 'Südlicher Kontinent in Gefahr von Lhikan Reise nach Olda Nui von Lhikan Rufus´ Weddingvon Lhikan What a beautiful Weddingvon Lhikan Die letzte Sonnenwende von Lhikan Schlacht um Otro Nui (Skorpi63) von Nidihiki Schlacht der Toa von Nidihiki Light in the Shadows von Nidihiki Die Legende des Lebensvon Kailani Die Legende des Lebens 2 "Angriff der Bruderschaft" von Kailani Wiki-Nui Fanfiction:Geburtstagswettbewerb/IgnikaNuva5294 von Kailani Schöpfungen anderer Großer Wesen Bild:Ganz_nach_Memphite.jpg|Erschaffen von Kailani Bild:Ganz_nach_Brutaka.jpg|Erschaffen von Kailani Bild:100_3208.JPG|Erschaffen von Kailani Bild:Kailani_Hunterseeker.jpg|Erschaffen von Kailani Bild:100 3272.JPG|Erschaffen von Kailani Bild:Tridax.JPG|Erschaffen von Kailani Bild:Tahu Inara.jpg|Erschaffen von Kailani Bild:Kailani.jpg|Erschaffen von Lhikan Bild:Toa Jadekaiser.jpg|Erschaffen von Lhikan Bild:Toa Olda Tuyet.jpg|Erschaffen von Lhikan Bild:Toa Kailani.jpg|Erschaffen von Lhikan Bild:Toa Olda Jadekaiser.jpg|Erschaffen von Lhikan Bild:Nikila.jpg|Erschaffen von Lhikan Bild:S5000169.JPG|Erschaffen von Nidihiki Bild:S5000162.JPG|Erschaffen von Nidihiki Bild:Ibrox.JPG|Erschaffen von Nidihiki Bild:S5000168.JPG|Erschaffen von Nidihiki Bild:Tren Krom.JPG|Erschaffen von Nidihiki Bild:S5000161.JPG|Erschaffen von Nidihiki